Could You Be the One I'm Waiting For?
by Justgalon
Summary: Cerita cinta di bawah langit kota Melbourne -Tidak akan ada yang tahu jodoh itu jatuh kepada siapa. Bisa saja dengan mantan kekasih sekalipun. Meskipun menolak jika garis jodohmu adalah dia maka selamanya akan dia. Itu kuasa tuhan.-


**Based on 'Eyeshield 21' by Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

 **Main Cast :** **Youichi** **Hiruma, Mamori Anezaki**

 **Extended Cast :** **Riku Kaitani**

 **Original Cast : Cheryl Clifford, Kenichi Kato**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Sad**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

* * *

" _Neechan_ , bangunlah kita sudah sampai," Riku membangunkan Mamori. Mamori mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebentar lalu ia bangun dari duduknya. Mamori langsung mengambil tasnya yang ia letakan di bagasi atas pesawat.

"Riku, mana iPad-ku?" tanya Mamori. Seingat Mamori ia tertidur di pesawat sambil memegang iPad-nya.

"Sudah aku simpan di tasku," jawab Riku. Mereka berdua lalu turun dari pesawat. Baru menginjakan kaki sebentar Mamori sudah merasakan udara sejuk. Maklum saja, perbedaan cuaca antara Tokyo dan Melbourne sangat jauh. Jika di Jepang saat ini tengah musim dingin, maka di Australia sedang musim semi. Perbedaan negara yang berada di bagian selatan dan utara terletak pada iklim mereka.

"Hei apakah kita sudah dijemput?" tanya Mamori kepada Riku. Matanya masih cukup mengantuk ketika masuk ke dalam ruang tunggu bandara.

"Sepertinya sudah. Kita hanya perlu mencari Cheryl _Neechan_ , heh aku sudah hampir lupa dengan wajahnya," Riku memilih duduk di bangku ruang tunggu sambil menunggu tas mereka yang berada di roda bejalan.

"Ya, sudah lama sekali semenjak ia terakhir bertemu dengan kita. Sudah lima tahun yang lalu dan sekarang ia menyuruh kita datang ke Australia untuk menghadiri pernikahannya. Dia sudah menikah saja," balas Mamori menanggapi ucapan Riku.

"Hei cepat telpon ibu. Katakan jika kita sudah sampai," Riku mengingatkan Mamori untuk menelpon ibu mereka. Mamori langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyalahkannya. Sambil menunggu koper mereka yang kini berjalan di roda berputar, Mamori menelpon ibunya.

"Ya, nanti akan kami sampaikan salam untuk paman Clifford dan bibi Clifford," jawab Mamori. Setelah itu sambungan terputus. Ketika mereka keluar, Mamori dan Riku mencari-cari saudara sepupu mereka. Ketika Mamori menoleh ke kanan ia mendapati seorang wanita melambai ke arahnya.

"Oh _God_! _Damn! I'm really miss you so much Mamori. Oh Riku you're so handsome now. Oh my God!_ " ia bergantian memeluk Mamori dan Riku. Cheryl Clifford, sepupu mereka dari sebelah ibu Mamori. Dia berdarah campuran Jepang-Amerika, tetapi mereka menetap di Melbourne. Kakek Mamori juga orang Amerika. Jadi mereka bertiga –Mamori, Riku, Cheryl—adalah keturunan Amerika.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Cheryl. Kau terlihat semakin cantik. Sungguh," puji Mamori tulus. Sepupunya itu tersenyum senang.

"Aku senang mendengar pujianmu itu. Tentu saja aku semakin cantik. Aku akan menikah sebentar lagi," jawabnya. Mereka bertiga lalu berjalan menuju parkiran. "Mengenai paman dan bibi, aku sedikit kecewa mereka tidak bisa datang ke acara pernikahanku," aku Cheryl. Ayah dan ibu Mamori memang tidak bisa datang karena ibu Mamori baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit satu minggu yang lalu. Karena khawatir akan terjadi apa-apa dengan ibu Mamori. Ayah mereka memutuskan untuk Mamori dan Riku yang mewakilkan mereka.

" _Neechan_ , beliau baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Ibu memintaku menyampaikan permintaan maafnya untukmu," jawab Riku. Cheryl tertawa.

"Oh jangan dianggap serius. Aku hanya bercanda. Tentu saja aku tahu kondisi bibi. Kalian berdua saja yang datang sudah membuatku senang," ucap Cheryl. "Hmm, _by the way_ … kalian belum berkenalan dengan calon suamiku. Kalian harus mengenalnya nanti," sambung Cheryl dengan ceria.

Di perjalanan Cheryl banyak bercerita. Sepupu mereka itu memang benar-benar mempunyai energi ekstra untuk berbicara. Mamori dan Riku mendengarkan sambil sesekali memperhatikan jalanan. Cheryl banyak menujukan gedung-gedung atau lokasi-lokasi yang terkenal di Melbourne. Dia lahir dan besar di sana jadi kota Melbourne sudah seperti kotanya sendiri meskipun ia tidak berdarah Australia. Setelah menempuh perjalan akhirnya mereka sampai di perumahan yang terbilang asri. Pascoe Vale, tidak jauh dari pusat kota Melbourne. Ketika mereka sampai. Mamori dan Riku langsung mendapati rumah bertingkat dua dengan bentuk minimalis dan banyak jendela kaca. Dindingnya didominasi oleh bata berwarna coklat. Dan saat itu juga Mamori melihat pintu rumah terbuka. Seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh cukup subur menyambut Mamori dan Riku dengan senyum lebar dan pelukan hangat.

" _Oh darling! Oh my sweetheart_ , kalian sudah tumbuh sebesar ini," kata paman mereka sambil memeluk Mamori dan Riku bergantian. Sudah hampir tujuh tahun mereka tidak bertemu. "Paman sangat merindukan kalian. _Oh my God_ , sudah lama sekali ternyata paman tidak melihat kalian," sambungnya lagi. Rasa haru menyelimuti mereka.

" _Daddy_ , mereka cantik dan tampan. Mamori mirip sekali dengan wajah bibi ketika masih muda dan Riku mirip sekali paman Anezaki sewaktu masih sekolah menengah atas. Aku melihat di album kenanggan yang disimpan oleh _daddy_ ," kata Cheryl dengan senyum cerahnya.

"Benar sekali. Oh, ayo kita masuk. Hari sudah hampir sore. Kalian juga perlu istirahat dan bersantai," pamannya itu mengajak mereka masuk. Sewaktu mereka masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Mamori langsung mencium wangi yang sangat lezat. Paman mereka langsung mengajak mereka menuju meja makan. Saat itu ada seorang wanita berambut pirang dan bertubuh tinggi. Ia langsung tersenyum kepada Riku dan Mamori. Lalu memeluk Riku dan Mamori bergantian. Ia adalah istri dari paman Mamori. Mereka biasa memanggilnya dengan bibi Clara.

"Senang melihat kalian berdua di sini," ucapnya dengan bahasa Jepang yang fasih. Mereka lalu duduk di bangku meja makan sambil minum teh. Sore itu menjadi reuni keluarga yang hangat.

"Aku akan menghubunginya untuk datang. Dia harus berkenalan dengan kalian," Cheryl lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris yang lancar. Mamori menatap kumpulan kue buatan bibi Clara yang sangat lezat itu. Tiba-tiba Mamori mengulas senyum kecil. Ia teringat dengan seseorang.

.

* * *

.

Mamori, Cheryl dan bibi Clara sedang sibuk di dapur. Mereka akan mengadakan makan malam bersama calon suami Cheryl. Mamori sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan pujaan hati sepupunya itu. Riku dan paman Clifford saat ini tengah berada di ruang keluarga sambil bercerita. Terdengar suara paman Clifford yang keras karena tertawa. Mamori tahu Riku pintar melontarkan lelucon dan ia tahu sebabnya pamannya itu tertawa sangat keras.

" _Mom_ , dimana persediaan gula?" tanya Cheryl kepada ibunya. Saat itu Mamori sedang mencuci piring. Mamori tidak bisa memasak makanan ala barat jadilah ia tidak bisa banyak membantu.

"Di sebelah kanan. Cari saja, kemarin aku meletakannya di tempat berbeda karena ada semut," jawab bibi Clara. Saat Mamori sedang mencuci piring dan Cheryl sedang membuat caramel untuk kue yang dibuatnya, Cheryl menceritakan tentang calon suaminya.

"Dia sangat suka kue pie buatanku dan ia tergila-gila dengan caramelnya," cerita Cheryl dengan riang.

"Dia orang Jepang?" tanya Mamori.

"Ya, dia orang Jepang tapi sudah menetap di sini semenjak ia lahir. Aku berkenalan dengannya ketika ayah berkumpul dengan ikatan keluarga Jepang di Melbourne. Kami bertemu tiga tahun yang lalu," jawab Cheryl.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar bertemu dengannya," Mamori menyelesaikan mencuci piringnya.

"Kita harus berjalan-jalan besok bersamanya. Kau harus menghabiskan waktu denganku sebelum aku menikah," Mamori tertawa mendengar ucapan sepupunya itu.

"Ya tidak masalah. Asal kau menjadi pemandu wisata yang baik untuk turis seperti kami," Cheryl mengacungkan ibu jarinya sebagai jawaban. Tidak lama dari itu mereka mendengar suara paman Clifford memanggil. Calon suami sepupunya itu sudah datang pikir Mamori. Cheryl yang baru saja selesai menuangkan caramel pada kue pie-nya langsung saja membawa kue itu keluar.

"Ayo Mamori, dia sudah datang dan kau harus berkenalan dengannya," Mamori mengikuti Cheryl yang kini berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga. Mamori dapat mendengar suara seorang laki-laki yang tertawa.

Mamori melihat laki-laki itu mengobrol dengan paman Clifford. Posisinya membelakangi Mamori. Suara laki-laki itu dan postur tubuhnya mengingatkan Mamori pada seseorang, tetapi Mamori segera menepisnya. Ia tahu itu tidak mungkin. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak bertemu dan kemungkinan sangat kecil jika memang benar.

"Hiruma, kenalkan ini keponakanku yang satunya. Dia kakak Riku," saat itu Mamori tahu dunia memang sangat sempit. Hiruma dan Mamori sama-sama kaget. Mereka bertemu kembali.

Semua nampak heran melihat reaksi Mamori dan Hiruma yang sama-sama diam dan terlihat kaget. Cheryl sampai menyadarkan Hiruma dan Mamori bergantian. Mamori dengan cepat menguasi keadaan. Ia tersenyum kepada semua orang dan seolah tidak terjadi apa pun. Begitu pula dengan Hiruma. Mereka seolah tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain.

"Aku Mamori Anezaki, senang berkenalan denganmu," ucap Mamori dengan suara yang dibuat setenang mungkin. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Hiruma. Hiruma menatap itu dengan tatapan ragu. Ia teringat janjinya.

"Ya, senang berkenalan denganmu. Aku Youichi Hiruma," jawabnya. Saat mereka saling bersalaman. Mamori dapat merasakan aliran listrik yang sangat dahsyat. Aliran yang dulu selalu menyertainya ketika ia bersama Hiruma. Dunia benar-benar tidak adil. Mamori tahu sekarang Hiruma adalah calon suami sepupunya. Tidak pernah ia duga hal ini sedikit pun. Kehendak tuhan siapa yang tahu.

Mamori dan Hiruma sama-sama terdiam. Cukup kaget dengan pertemuan mereka lagi setelah beberapa tahun dan setelah hubungan mereka berakhir. Hiruma dan Mamori memang pernah berhubungan selama empat tahun sewaktu mereka sekolah menengah pertama sampai mereka tamat dari sekolah menengah atas. Hubungan mereka berakhir karena Hiruma yang menginginkannya dan ia memilih meninggalkan Mamori untuk pindah ke Australia bersama keluarganya dan melanjutkan kuliah di sana. Saat ini hati Mamori ingin meledak. Bagaimana ia tidak merasakan hal itu. Selama ini Mamori tidak bisa melupakan Hiruma sedikit pun. Bahkan sampai detik ia sebelum bertemu dengan Hiruma kembali.

" _By the way_ , dimana calon suamiku?" tanya Cheryl. Mamori masih belum sadar dari keadaannya.

"Dia sebentar lagi datang. Tadi dia mengatakan kepadaku untuk mampir membeli bunga untukmu," jawab Hiruma. Saat itu pintu depan rumah mereka berbunyi.

"Itu pasti dia," Cheryl langsung dengan riang berjalan untuk membuka pintu. Mamori masih terdiam sedangkan Hiruma sekarang bercerita dengan paman Clifford sambil sesekali ia melihat Mamori dengan sudut matanya.

"Mamori, Riku. Kenalkan, ini calon suamiku!" ucap Cheryl dengan riang. Saat itu Mamori langsung menoleh dan tiba-tiba ia heran. Calon suami Cheryl? Lalu siapa Hiruma jika bukan calon suami sepupunya itu.

"Hallo, aku Kenichi Kato," sapa laki-laki itu pada Mamori dan Riku. Mata Mamori langsung dengan cepat beralih ke Hiruma. Hiruma menyadari hal itu.

"Oh ya… Ya, aku Mamori Anezaki. Eh… Senang berkenalan denganmu," ucap Mamori setelah ia berhasil menguasai keadaan. Mamori masih belum mengerti dengan keadaan sebenarnya.

"Kita sudah berkumpul. Ayo sebaiknya kita mulai saja makan malamnya," paman Clifford segera mengajak mereka untuk makan. Mendadak perasaan yang awalnya antusias untuk Mamori mengenal calon suami sepupunya itu menguap begitu saja. Saat ini yang ada di pikiran Mamori hanya Hiruma. Kenangan lamanya bangkit kembali.

.

* * *

.

"Hiruma sudah seperti anakku sendiri. Orang tuanya adalah teman sekolahku semasa sekolah menengah atas. Dia dan Cheryl sudah seperti saudara dan orang-orang bahkan sering salah paham dengan kedekatan mereka," kata paman Clifford bercerita. Mereka masih berada di meja makan.

"Oh jadi paman sudah menganggap Hiruma _Oniisan_ seperti anak sendiri. Ngomong-ngomong wajah Hiruma _Oniisan_ terlihat mirip denganku. Artinya aku tampan sama seperti Hiruma _Oniisan_ ," Riku melontarkan leluconnya. Semua orang yang ada di sana tertawa termasuk Mamori yang meskipun tidak tertawa keras ia hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya. Mamori masih kaget dengan pertemuannya kembali dengan Hiruma secara tidak terduga ini.

Mamori meminum minumannya perlahan. Sekarang ia tahu, Hiruma bukan calon suami dari sepupunya. Ia memang salah paham awalnya. Wajar saja Mamori salah paham karena tidak ada yang mengatakan kepadanya siapa Hiruma di dalam bagian keluarga pamannya itu. Ada sedikit kelegahan di hati Mamori. Diam-diam ia memang masih mengharapkan Hiruma. Bagaimana dengan Hiruma?

"Hei Hiruma, besok kau juga harus menemaniku mengajak kedua turis ini untuk berkeliling Melbourne. Aku tidak ingin tahu, kau harus ikut," Cheryl memaksa. Saat itu Hiruma terdiam sesaat. Artinya ia akan pergi bersama Mamori dan Riku.

"Ya baiklah," jawab Hiruma diiringi dengan senyumnya –entah itu senyum tulus atau terpaksa. Sementara Mamori diam tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Hal ini masih mengagetkannya.

"Oh ya Mamori! Bagaimana kalau kau aku jodohkan saja dengan Hiruma! Hiruma mengaku kepadaku jika tidak pernah berhubungan dengan wanita semenjak ia pindah ke sini. _Mom_ , _dad_! Bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Cheryl dengan semangat. Mamori tidak pernah menduga dengan perkataan sepupunya tersebut. Saat ini baik Hiruma maupun Mamori sama-sama terdiam. Tidak tahukah mereka jika sebelumnya ada masa lalu di antara kedua orang tersebut.

"Kau selalu seperti itu. Biarkan aku mencari pendamping hidupku sendiri, sialan," jawab Hiruma sekenanya. Ia kemudian minum minumannya kembali. Sedikit pun Hiruma tidak menatap Mamori.

"Cheryl berhentilah, Hiruma bisa menemukannya sendiri. Kau fokus saja dengan pernikahanmu," jawab ibunya. Cheryl lalu tertawa. Mamori ingin segera pergi dari meja makan itu. Ia tidak kuat. Hiruma memang tidak ingin mengenalnya lagi. Mereka seperti orang asing.

"Besok kami rencananya akan mengambil gaun pernikahan dan mengambil cincin pernikahan," kata Kenichi Kato bercerita. Semuanya kini larut dengan cerita Kenichi. Saat itu Mamori mengambil kesempatan untuk ke toilet sebentar.

"Aku permisi ke toilet sebentar," Mamori langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan. Riku melihat raut wajah kakaknya itu. Ia tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan kakaknya. Riku mempunyai kepekaan terhadap perasaan saudaranya. Sementara Hiruma menatap punggung Mamori yang menjauh.

Di dalam toilet Mamori langsung menangis. Air matanya jatuh begitu saja. Hatinya sakit. Mamori menahan agar suara tangisannya tidak terdengar. Bagaimana Mamori tidak menangis jika bertemu kembali dengan orang yang masih disayanginya sampai sekarang dan orang tersebut memutuskan hubungan mereka serta meminta untuk tidak saling kenal jika mereka mempunyai kesempatan untuk bertemu lagi. Dan kesempatan tersebut datang, mereka bertemu kembali di benua yang berbeda. Seperti janji Hiruma yang tidak akan saling kenal dengan Mamori. Hiruma benar-benar melaksanakannya.

"Bahkan tuhan pun tahu bagaimana sulitnya aku untuk melupakanmu. Kenapa harus seperti ini. Mengapa harus tidak saling kenal," Mamori menangis tertahan. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah. Matanya sudah sembab. Ia tidak perduli lagi dengan makan malam tersebut. Mamori ingin menangis.

.

* * *

.

Cheryl langsung masuk ke kamar Mamori dan mendapati Mamori yang masih tertidur. Sepupunya itu kemudian duduk di pingir kasur Mamori. Saat ini sudah jam tujuh pagi waktu Melbourne dan masih pukul lima pagi waktu Jepang. Jadi Cheryl tidak heran mengapa Mamori belum bangun, perubahan lingkungan membuatnya belum terbiasa. Semalam setelah Mamori ke toilet, Mamori tidak kembali lagi ke meja makan. Ia memutuskan untuk langsung ke kamarnya dan melanjutkan menangis kembali. Saat Cheryl sepupunya mencari keberadaan Mamori, Mamori langsung berpura-pura tidur.

"Mamori, bangun. Kau harus sarapan," Cheryl membangunkan Mamori dengan perlahan. Mamori membuka matanya dengan berat. Matanya membengkak karena menangis. "Kenapa dengan matamu? Kau menangis?" tanya Cheryl heran. Mamori segera menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku hanya masih mengantuk," jawab Mamori sekenanya. Tentu saja mata Mamori membengkak. Ia banyak menangis semalam.

"Kau berbohong. Katakan kepadaku mengapa kau menangis? Apakah ada perkataanku yang menyinggung hatimu?" tanya sepupunya itu. Mamori dengan cepat menggeleng.

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Mamori cepat. "Aku menangis hanya teringat dengan ibuku," jawab Mamori berbohong. Cheryl nampak percaya dengan kata-kata Mamori itu.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kau cepat cuci wajahmu. Kita akan sarapan pagi. Semuanya sudah menunggu di bawah," ucap Cheryl. Mamori langsung bangun dari kasurnya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Di depan cermin Mamori menatap wajahnya. Kusut dan mata yang bengkak.

"Aku harus mencari alasan agar tidak ikut pergi berjalan-jalan hari ini," kata Mamori dengan pelan di depan cerminnya. Mamori harus merelakan impiannya untuk menghabiskan hari-hari indah di Melbourne. Karena semenjak Mamori tahu Hiruma hadir di hidupnya kembali, hidupnya akan sedih seperti dulu ketika Hiruma meninggalkannya.

.

* * *

.

Saat ini Mamori sudah berada di mobil. Ia, Riku dan Hiruma duduk bertiga di bangku belakang. Mamori sudah berusaha membuat alasan sebanyak mungkin dan semasuk akal mungkin untuk tidak mengikuti jalan-jalan hari ini. Tetapi tetap saja Mamori kalah. Tidak ada yang mendukung alasannya itu. Riku duduk di tengah-tengah sebagai pemisah antara Mamori dan Hiruma. Riku masih sering mengajak Hiruma mengobrol sementara Mamori menghabiskan waktunya untuk melihat jalanan kota Melbourne yang rapi dan bersih.

"Mamori, Riku. Kami harus mengambil gaun pengantin dan cincin pernikahan. Kalian pasti akan merasa bosan. Bagaimana jika Hiruma menemani kalian berkeliling Melbourne hari ini. Tenang saja, kalian tidak akan tersesat," Riku langsung setuju dengan perkataan sepupunya itu karena ia memang sudah tidak sabar ingin berjalan-jalan sementara Mamori hanya diam.

"Benar, kami sepertinya akan lama mengambil gaun dan cincin," Kenichi menambahkan. Mamori tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengikuti Hiruma dan Riku.

Saat ini Mamori, Riku dan Hiruma tengah berada di area Central Bussines Distric. Cheryl merekomendasikan tempat tersebut sebagai tempat pertama mereka untuk berjalan-jalan. Mamori masih diam sambil mengikuti langkah Hiruma dan Riku yang berjalan di depannya. Ia memang tidak ingin banyak berbicara. Seperti yang diucapkan Hiruma dulu, mereka akan menjadi orang asing satu sama lain. Hiruma mengajak mereka ke Laneway Arcade Block atau dikenal juga dengan nama Degraves Lane. Sebuah tempat yang menyajikan makanan kaki lima dengan cita rasa bintang lima. Tempatnya berada di lorong-lorong sempit namun sangat ramai.

Beberapa tempat didesain cukup _cozy_ dengan sentuhan gaya cafe dan bar. Ukuran cafe atau kedainya tidak lebih dari tiga kali empat meter dengan hanya menyisakan ruang untuk tempat duduk berjumlah tidak lebih dari delapan sampai sepuluh kursi. Selebihnya, orang-orang dapat makan sambil berdiri atau bergantian duduk. Mamori dapat mencium wangi khas biji kopi yang dibakar serta wangi makanan yang sangat lezat di sepanjang lorong tersebut. Pikirannya kini sedikit teralihkan dengan keramaian tempat tersebut. Semua orang berkumpul di sana menikmati makanan-makanan lezat meskipun dengan tempat yang terbilang kumuh namun unik. Di sudut lorong Mamori dapat mendengar penyanyi-penyanyi jalanan memainkan lagu-lagu instrumental dan lagu-lagu jazz.

"Kalian pasti lapar, sebaiknya kita membeli makan siang. Aku akan mengantri membeli _sandwich_ sementara kalian duduk saja di tempat ini. Jangan kemana pun, karena jika kalian meninggalkan bangku sebentar saja maka tidak akan ada tempat duduk lagi," ucap Hiruma sebelum ia mengantri membeli makanan. "Riku, kau suka _sandwich_?" tanya Hiruma pada Riku. Hiruma tidak bertanya kepada Mamori.

"Ya Hiruma _Oniisan_. Aku suka semua jenis makanan. Aku pesan _sandwich_ isi ayam atau ikan tuna saja," jawab Riku.

"Baiklah kalian tunggu saja di sini. Aku tidak akan lama," kata Hiruma langsung berlalu. Mamori menunduk mencoba menahan sesak di dadanya. Hiruma tidak bertanya padanya dan hanya pada Riku. Riku menyadari hal itu.

" _Neechan_ , ada apa?" tanya Riku pada Mamori. Mamori perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan memaksakan senyumnya untuk adiknya itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya lelah," jawab Mamori meyakinkan. Riku tidak percaya.

" _Neechan_ , aku mengenalmu dari semenjak aku bayi. Ada apa?" tanya Riku lagi. "Apakah kau mengenal Hiruma _Oniisan_ sebelumnya?" tanya Riku. Pertanyaan Riku itu tepat sasaran.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya," dusta Mamori. Riku tidak bertanya lagi. Ia memilih memainkan ponselnya. Cukup lama Hiruma kembali sambil membawa bungkusan. Mamori membaca tulisan di bungkusan itu. _Cafe et Pattiserie_.

"Maaf lama menunggu. Harus mengantri panjang demi mendapatkan sandwich terlezat sialan ini. Ini untukmu Riku, _sandwich_ salad isi tuna dan ini untukmu Mamori, _sandwich_ salad ayam tanpa timun," Hiruma langsung menyerahkannya kepada Mamori dan Riku. "Dan ini minuman untukmu Riku, aku membelikan teh karena aku tidak tahu harus memesankan kopi atau teh dan ini Mamori untukmu, kau hanya perlu air putih untuk minum. Ini tisu, mayones sering sekali mengotori tanganmu saat makan," kata Hiruma panjang lebar. Hiruma kemudian duduk di sebelah Mamori. Ia mulai memakan makannya.

Riku nampak kaget dengan ucapan Hiruma itu. Ia tahu benar Mamori tidak suka timun dan jika minum Mamori lebih memilih air putih serta kakaknya itu tidak suka apabila tangannya kotor jika terkena saos atau mayones. Bagaimana Hiruma tahu padahal Hiruma tidak bertanya apa pun pada Mamori. Riku semakin curiga. Sementara Mamori menatap roti _baguette_ di tangannya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Hiruma ingat dengan semua kesukaannya dan hal yang tidak disukainya. Ada perasaan sedikit senang di hati Mamori karena Hiruma masih mengingatnya.

" _Oniisan_ , bagaimana kau tahu _Neechan_ tidak menyukai mentimun dan minum air putih?" tanya Riku. Hiruma yang sedang makan langsung tersedat mendengar pertanyaan Riku. Mamori segera membuka minumannya dan memberikan kepada Hiruma. Hiruma langsung meminumnya dengan cepat.

Baik Hiruma maupun Mamori sama-sama tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Hiruma melakukan semuanya murni karena ia ingat semua tentang Mamori. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan Hiruma ketika memesankan makanan untuk Mamori. Sementara Riku kini menatap keduanya dengan tatapan bertanya. Itu tidak mungkin hal yang kebetulan.

"Aku tadi mengirim pesan kepadanya untuk memesankan seperti kesukaanku," jawab Mamori berbohong. Ia tidak tega membohongi adiknya sendiri namun ingin bagaimana lagi. Mereka tidak ingin mengungkit cerita lama. "Sudahlah Riku, cepatlah makan. Kita akan berjalan-jalan lagi," Mamori segera memutus obrolan itu agar adiknya tidak bertanya terlalu banyak. Mamori memakan makanannya dengan rasa hampa. Meskipun Hiruma berada di sampingnya namun suasana sangat berbeda dengan kenangannya dulu

.

* * *

.

Setelah makan siang mereka kembali bertemu dengan Cheryl dan juga Kenichi. Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dengan berfoto, berjalan kaki mengelilingi jalan sudut-sudut kota Melbourne yang sangat bersih dan juga duduk di taman-taman kota ketika mereka lelah. Mamori lebih banyak diam sementara Riku banyak mengeluarkan leluconnya sehingga suasana cukup hangat. Hiruma sama seperti Mamori, ia menjadi lebih banyak diam. Hanya Mamori dan Hiruma yang tahu mengenai alasan mereka diam. Mereka tidak ingin terlibat obrolan yang mungkin akan bersangkutan satu sama lain. Memang menyakitkan hubungan keduanya kini yang seolah tidak pernah saling kenal.

" _Neechan_ … Aku lapar lagi," keluh Riku ketika mereka duduk di taman.

"Ya ampun kau lapar lagi. Ayo kita membeli makanan," ajak Cheryl. Cheryl langsung berdiri dari duduknya. "Ayo cepatlah," Riku nampak heran karena sepupunya itu tiba-tiba saja dengan cepat berdiri. Akhirnya Riku ikut berdiri.

"Aku ikut dengan kalian," Kenichi juga ikut berdiri. Sekarang hanya tinggal Hiruma serta Mamori yang masih duduk.

"Mamori, kau dan Hiruma tunggu saja di sini. Kami tidak akan lama. Hanya membeli _pizza_ dan beberapa makanan lagi serta minuman. Kita akan makan di taman ini. Anggap saja kita sedang piknik keluarga. Hiruma, tolong jaga Mamori baik-baik," saat itu Cheryl langsung menarik Riku serta Kenichi menjauh sebelum Hiruma atau Mamori sempat menolak.

Suasana tiba-tiba berubah. Hanya ada Mamori dan Hiruma di sana. Keduanya tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Jika hanya berdua seperti ini berat untuk bersikap seolah mereka tidak pernah saling kenal satu sama lain. Mamori ingin pergi dari sana sekarang juga namun ia tidak tahu harus kemana karena ini bukan negaranya. Sementara Hiruma menatap langit yang cerah dengan perasaan yang sama seperti Mamori.

"Apakah kau kuat?" tiba-tiba Hiruma bertanya kepada Mamori. Mamori tidak tahu apa maksudnya namun ia menjawab asal saja.

"Ya," jawab Mamori asal.

"Sudah berlalu tujuh tahun lebih dan kita bertemu kembali. Pasti semuanya juga sudah berubah," ucap Hiruma lagi. Mamori masih tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Hiruma. Ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka mengobrol berdua setelah tujuh tahun perpisahan mereka.

"Ya," jawab Mamori lagi dengan singkat.

"Aku tidak menyangka bertemu denganmu kembali," Hiruma berkata lagi. Kali ini sambil menunduk.

"Aku pun begitu," balas Mamori. Mereka kemudian diam kembali. Hanya suara ramai dari kendaraan dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka yang menjadi hiburan keduanya.

"Apa hidupmu sekarang sudah bahagia?" tanya Hiruma. Mamori langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hiruma. Bahagia?

"Hmm… Aku bahagia," dusta Mamori. Mamori tidak pernah merasa benar-benar bahagia setelah Hiruma meninggalkannya.

"Aku senang mendengarnya," ucap Hiruma singkat. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Kau semakin dewasa, kau bertambah cantik," Hiruma memuji Mamori dengan tulus. Itu yang ia lihat pertama kali ketika bertemu dengan Mamori.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak perlu pujianmu," ucap Mamori dengan datar. Mengapa Hiruma memujinya seperti itu padahal janji Hiruma kepadanya dulu jika mereka bertemu kembali lebih baik bersikap tidak pernah saling kenal.

"Ya, maafkan aku," jawab Hiruma setelahnya. Mereka berdua diam kembali. Pikiran mereka berkecamuk. Sepasang mantan kekasih bertemu kembali dengan cara pertemuan yang tidak terduga. Mengingatkan dengan semua kenangan lama yang pernah mereka rajut di masa lalu. Bahkan rasa sayang dan cinta itu masih ada di satu pihak.

"Bersikaplah seolah kita tidak saling kenal. Bukankah itu maumu," kata Mamori dengan pelan. Hiruma jelas tahu hal itu namun ia tidak tahan jika tidak bertanya pada Mamori. Begitu banyak yang ingin Hiruma tanyakan kepada Mamori dan begitu banyak yang ingin ia ungkapkan kepada Mamori namun ia seperti terkena kutukan ucapannya sendiri.

"Ya baiklah," jawab Hiruma pasrah. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun lagi. Ini memang salahnya.

"Memang lebih baik kita terlihat tidak pernah saling kenal. Itu lebih baik," suara Mamori bergetar ketika mengucapkannya. Hiruma tahu itu. Ia menyakiti hati gadis itu terlalu dalam. Hiruma sadar dengan hal itu.

.

* * *

.

Menjelang tiga hari pernikahan Cheryl, semua menjadi semakin sibuk. Cheryl lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan calon suaminya. Ia dan Kenichi banyak mengurusi keperluan pernikahan mereka dan juga pesta kebun yang akan diadakan di rumah paman Clifford. Riku dan Mamori turut membantu kesibukan kecil yang terjadi di rumah tersebut. Hiruma juga datang ke rumah paman Clifford. Ia juga ikut membantu berberes-beres. Hiruma sudah seperti anak bungsu di keluarga paman Clifford. Bibi Clara sibuk di dapur. Ia sedang membuat beberapa makanan untuk makan siang.

"Mamori, nanti kau bisa menemani bibi berbelanja keperluan?" tanya bibi Clara pada Mamori.

"Ya, tentu saja," jawab Mamori dengan senang hati. "Dimana kita akan berbelanja?" tanya Mamori lagi.

"Bibi ingin memasak sendiri untuk pesta pernikahan Cheryl. Dari dulu bibi ingin melakukannya untuk anak bibi satu-satunya. Tugas seorang ibu untuk menyiapkan masakan terbaik di pesta pernikahan anaknya," ucap bibi Clara. "Bibi biasa berbelanja di Queen Victoria Market, cukup dekat dari sini dan di sana semuanya sangat lengkap," jawab bibi Clara.

"Cheryl pasti senang sekali dengan hal ini. Kapan kita akan berbelanja?" tanya Mamori.

"Setelah makan siang saja. Hiruma bisa mengantar kita nanti. Heh… untunglah ada Hiruma yang siap membantu. Bibi senang sekali ia sering datang ke rumah, seperti mempunyai anak laki-laki," ucapnya. Mamori tiba-tiba terdiam. Artinya Mamori dan Hiruma akan pergi bersama lagi. "Oh ya, kau sudah berkenalan banyak dengan Hiruma? Dia anak yang baik. Bibi menyukainya," sambung bibi Clara.

"Ya, kami hanya mengobrol sedikit," jawab Mamori seadanya. Ia tidak ingin mengungkit hubungan lamanya dan Hiruma.

"Jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuannya jika kau perlu seorang pemandu wisata selama berjalan-jalan. Hiruma pasti akan membantumu. Sepertinya selama Cheryl sibuk mengurusi pernikahannya, dia akan menjadi pemandu kalian," kata bibi Clara lagi.

"Hmm… terima kasih bi," jawab Mamori seadanya. Ia tidak yakin untuk hal itu. Mamori sudah memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Hiruma yang sekarang berada di dekatnya. Meskipun separuh hatinya senang dengan keberadaan Hiruma namun separuh hatinya lagi berusaha untuk menghapus Hiruma dari hidupnya. Setelah pertemuan ini Mamori akan benar-benar menghapus Hiruma dalam hidupnya.

.

* * *

.

Mereka sedang makan siang di rumah paman Clifford. Makan siang saat itu tanpa kehadiran Cheryl. Mereka mengobrol sambil terus makan. Paman Clifford banyak bercerita mengenai kehidupan kecil anaknya dan kehidupan kecil Riku serta Mamori yang beberapa kali ia lihat sewaktu ia pulang ke tanah airnya. Sewaktu bercerita mengenai Mamori kecil, Hiruma nampak tertarik. Perasaannya mendorong untuk terus mendengar hal itu.

"Mamori dan Cheryl waktu itu pernah membuat paman khawatir, mereka ingin membeli es krim di toko dekat rumah nenek mereka namun mereka tidak kembali-kembali. Ternyata mereka duduk di ayunan yang berada di taman. Dunia anak kecil memang indah," cerita paman Clifford.

" _Neechan_ memang selalu membuat orang sering khawatir, paman. Ibu bahkan pernah hampir menangis karena _Neechan_ pulang larut malam dan ketika pulang matanya sembab. Neechan saat itu putus dengan kekasihnya yang pindah ke luar negeri dan dia seperti orang yang kehilangan arah selama berbulan-bulan. Ia seperti mayat hidup," Riku membongkar rahasia Mamori. Memang hanya bercanda, namun bagi Mamori dan Hiruma itu adalah hal serius.

"Kau putus hanya karena cinta monyet atau memang cinta sejati?" goda pamannya. Mamori hanya mampu menyunggingkan senyum terpaksanya. Hiruma hampir saja menjatuhkan sendok yang dipegangnya. Hiruma tidak tahu hal itu. Ia memang jahat.

"Jika Mamori sampai menangisinya dan kehilangan arah, itu bukanlah cinta monyet biasa. Itu cinta yang sangat dalam, _honey_ ," bibi Clara ikut menambahi sambil tersenyum. Hiruma menatap Mamori yang saat ini duduk tepat di depannya. Mamori berusaha menahan tangisnya. Hiruma tahu benar raut wajah itu. Ia mengenal Mamori sebagai kekasihnya selama empat tahun lebih.

"Jadi bagaimana dengannya. Kau tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan mantan kekasihmu itu? Kau masih mencintainya?" tanya paman Clifford ingin tahu. Saat itu Hiruma merasakan perasaan yang sangat aneh. Ia sungguh ingin mendengar pengakuan Mamori.

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi dan aku sudah melupakannya," dusta Mamori sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya. Senyum terluka yang sangat Hiruma tahu.

"Baguslah, itu memang yang terbaik. Kau pasti akan menemukan yang lebih baik darinya," paman Clifford mengusap punggung Mamori sambil tersenyum. Mamori menatap pamannya itu dengan perasaan sedih. Seandainya mereka tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud, pasti mereka semua tidak akan percaya.

Hiruma terdiam. Ia bahkan tidak mampu menggerakan sendok yang sedang dipegangnya. Hatinya juga sakit mengetahui hal itu. Ada banyak alasan yang ingin Hiruma ungkapkan kepada Mamori, tetapi sepertinya semuanya sudah terlambat. Ia sendiri yang memulai semua menjadi seperti ini. Ingin meminta maaf pun rasanya sudah terlambat bagi Hiruma. Masa lalu tetaplah masa lalu dan ia menyesali ucapan di masa lalunya

.

* * *

.

"Berikan kepadaku," pinta Hiruma. Mamori tidak menanggapinya. Ia terus mengabaikan Hiruma. "Hei Mamori Anezaki, aku sedang berbicara denganmu, sialan," ucap Hiruma. Mamori akhirnya menoleh dan menatap Hiruma.

"Maaf aku tidak mendengar," jawab Mamori acuh.

"Berikan troly sialan itu padaku. Biarkan aku yang mendorongnya," kata Hiruma. Mamori kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia melihat bibi Clara sedang memilih daging. Hiruma menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Mamori mengabaikannya. Lalu mengapa Hiruma kesal. Bukankah itu kemauan Hiruma dulu untuk tidak saling mengenal.

"Mamori, bisa tolong bibi untuk memegang bungkusan ini sebentar. Bibi ingin menggiling daging untuk membuat _sausage_ dan _patties_. Menggiling daging sendiri lebih hemat daripada harus membeli _sausage_ yang sudah jadi dan _patties_ yang sudah jadi," kata bibi Clara. Mamori langsung mengambil bungkusan berisi bawang bombay yang baru dibeli oleh bibi Clara. Mamori lalu memasukannya ke dalam troly. Queen Victoria Market adalah pasar tradisional terbesar dan tertua serta terlengkap di belahan bumi bagian selatan, Melbourne beruntung memiliki pasar tersebut. Orang-orang berlalu lalang berbelanja dan pedagang menjajakan dagangannya. "Kau dan Hiruma tunggu saja di sini. Bibi akan ke dalam untuk menggiling daging. Hanya sebentar, mereka bekerja dengan cepat," sambung bibi Clara.

Setelah bibi Clara masuk ke dalam tempat penggilingan daging. Mamori dan Hiruma menunggu di depan. Mamori masih memegang troly. Mamori lebih memilih memperhatikan pasar tradisional yang diakui Mamori sangat bersih meskipun orang berlalu lalang. Mereka berada di bagian penjualan semua jenis daging. Di sana Mamori mencium bau amis yang cukup mengganggu hidungnya. Tetapi lebih baik seperti itu, daripada Mamori berbicara dengan Hiruma.

"Kau terlihat lelah, biarkan aku yang mendorong troly sialan itu," Hiruma mengajak Mamori untuk berbicara kembali.

"Tidak, aku tidak lelah dan terima kasih atas tawaranmu. Aku bisa mendorongnya," jawab Mamori acuh. Ia tidak menatap Hiruma sedikit pun.

"Mamori…" Hiruma memanggil Mamori lagi dengan nada yang mampu membuat Mamori menoleh ke arah Hiruma.

"Stop, Hiruma. Jangan berbicara denganku lagi," kata Mamori sambil menatap Hiruma dengan tatapan marah. Mamori tidak lagi memanggilnya seperti dulu, Youichi. Mamori kembali memanggil nama keluarganya seperti saat mereka baru kenal.

Hiruma menyerah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Perasaannya kacau. Ia tidak ingin Mamori mengabaikannya seperti itu. Hiruma ingin Mamori melihatnya dan mereka bercanda seperti dulu. Pikiran Hiruma benar-benar kacau. Ia sendiri yang memulai dan sekarang ia sendiri yang ingin mengingkari perkataannya itu. Sedangkan Mamori, meskipun ia masih mencintai Hiruma dan sedikit senang dengan pertemuan mereka kembali, namun harus bersikap pura-pura tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain, itu membuat Mamori sedih. Terlebih rasa gejolak di dalam dirinya yang masih mengharapkan Hiruma, tetapi ada rasa yang muncul saat itu juga jika Mamori harus melupakan Hiruma dan menganggapnya tidak ada karena pada akhirnya ia dan Hiruma akan berpisah kembali. Mamori tidak ingin menyiksa hatinya dan memberikan harapan pada hatinya terlalu banyak.

"Hiruma, tolong letakan gilingan daging ini di troly. Lalu kita pulang. Bibi sudah selesai berbelanja," suara bibi Clara memecahkan keheningan antara Hiruma dan Mamori.

Mereka sampai di rumah. Riku langsung membantu menurunkan dan mengangkut semua barang ke dalam rumah. Begitupula dengan Mamori dan Hiruma. Cheryl hanya melihat saja semua orang yang mengangkut barang-barang. Ia melihatnya sambil memakan sereal coklat yang ia makan langsung.

" _Neechan_ , jangan hanya melihat. Bantulah," rutuk Riku pada Cheryl. Riku nampak kesusahan mengangkut daging giling yang berada di kantong-kantong besar.

"Kurasa kalian bertiga saja sudah cukup," jawab Cheryl dengan tawanya. Ia lalu meletakan serealnya di meja kecil yang terdapat di teras. Belanjaan bibi Clara cukup banyak. Cheryl lalu ikut membantu. Namun saat ia baru akan membantu ia melihat sedikit keganjilan antara Mamori dan Hiruma.

"Biarkan aku saja. Aku bisa melakukannya," ucap Mamori yang sedang mengangkut beberapa kantong sayuran.

"Sialan, aku tahu kau sedang mengabaikanku, tapi jangan menolak pertolonganku. Ini cukup berat. Aku tidak ingin kau lelah," kata Hiruma sambil menatap mata Mamori. Mamori membalas tatapan mata Hiruma dengan mata sendunya. Hiruma selalu baik dan perhatian seperti dulu, tetapi status mereka saat ini sudah berbeda jadi Mamori tidak ingin terlalu menanggapi sifat Hiruma itu.

"Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu," Mamori langsung mengalihkan matanya dari mata Hiruma. Ia lalu mengambil kantong lain yang berisi beberapa buah-buahan. Mamori langsung meninggalkan Hiruma yang menatap punggungnya.

Cheryl melihat hal itu dengan cukup curiga. Gerak-gerik mereka jelas menandakan hal aneh untuk ukuran orang yang baru berkenalan kurang dari seminggu. Selama Cheryl mengenal Hiruma, Hiruma tidak pernah memperlakukan atau menatap wanita seperti itu. Ia penasaran sebenarnya ada apa antara Hiruma dan Mamori. Cheryl hampir saja berteriak kencang ketika Riku menepuk bahunya. Ia kaget.

" _Neechan_ , ternyata kau juga memperhatikan mereka," kata Riku. "Jangan tanya padaku karena aku juga tidak tahu," sambung Riku karena mendapat tatapan bertanya dari sepupunya itu.

.

* * *

.

"Hei mengapa kau duduk di sini?" tanya Hiruma pada Mamori. Hari memang sudah malam dan Hiruma belum pulang ke rumahnya. Karena banyak pekerjaan yang harus Hiruma bantu di rumah paman Clifford, Hiruma memutuskan untuk menginap di sana. Hiruma menghampiri Mamori yang duduk di teras belakang rumah paman Clifford. Mereka baru saja selesai membantu bibi Clara dan Paman Clifford membereskan rumah dan membuat beberapa makanan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya aku harus ke kamar. Maaf aku harus tidur," kata Mamori sambil berdiri dari bangkunya. Hiruma menghela nafasnya lalu ia memejamkan matanya.

"Mamori, tetaplah di sini. Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu," Hiruma menahan tangan Mamori yang hendak memasuki rumah. Mamori menatap tangan Hiruma yang memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Kita sudah berakhir dan kita memutuskan untuk tidak pernah saling mengenal. Kau yang memintaku seperti itu. Aku hanya mengikuti permintaanmu, Hiruma," Mamori melepaskan tangan Hiruma dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku tarik perkataanku itu! Kumohon tetaplah di sini sebentar saja. Banyak yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu," pinta Hiruma memohon. Ia meraih kembali tangan Mamori. Mamori menatap Hiruma yang kini berdiri di depannya.

"Apa maumu Hiruma?" tanya Mamori dengan mata sayu.

"Panggil aku Youichi. Seperti dulu!" perintah Hiruma.

"Lepaskan aku Hiruma," Mamori tidak mengindahkan permintaan Hiruma.

"Tetaplah di sini. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu," jawab Hiruma. Mamori menggeleng.

"Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kau katakan. Kita sudah berakhir tujuh tahun yang lalu. Pertemuan kita ini adalah hal yang seharusnya tidak terjadi. Aku sudah melupakanmu. Jangan ganggu hidupku lagi," dusta Mamori. Ia mengalihkan matanya ke arah taman. Mamori tidak ingin melihat mata Hiruma ketika ia berbicara.

"Aku minta maaf padamu atas semuanya. Aku tahu aku egois dan jahat. Aku tahu aku menyakiti hatimu sangat dalam. Aku tahu hal itu Mamori, tetapi mohon dengarkan apa yang ingin aku ucapkan. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu alasanku," Hiruma memindahkan kedua tangannya di pundak Mamori. Itu membuat Mamori kembali mengalihkan matanya ke arah Hiruma.

"Kenapa kau baru meminta maaf sekarang? Ada waktu tujuh tahun lebih yang telah kau lewatkan untuk meminta maaf," kata Mamori dengan mata yang sudah memerah.

"Ya aku tahu aku membuang-buang waktu dan kesempatan itu. Aku memang salah. Aku bahkan sangat salah di mata dan juga hatimu, tapi kumohon maafkan aku Mamori. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti ini kepadamu," tatapan mata Hiruma sangat tulus kepada Mamori. Tatapan mata yang tujuh tahun lebih ini ia rindukan dan selama ini berada di angan-angannya. Saat ini tatapan mata itu ia lihat kembali setelah sekian lama.

"Jangan seperti ini Hiruma, jangan membuatku semakin sulit untuk melupakan semuanya. Kumohon tetaplah dengan perkataanmu dulu. Aku akan menurutinya, aku tidak akan pernah mengenalmu lagi untuk selamanya setelah pertemuan ini. Sekarang lepaskan aku," pinta Mamori memohon.

"Tidak Mamori, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Sulit untukku berbicara denganmu dan ini adalah kesempatan. Kumohon dengarkan semua ucapanku, sekali ini saja aku mohon kepadamu Mamori," Hiruma memohon lagi. Ia memegang kedua tangan Mamori dengan perlahan. "Aku masih menyayangimu, Mamori," aku Hiruma.

Ketika Hiruma mengatakan hal itu. Ada empat pasang mata yang nampak sangat kaget dengan ucapan itu. Riku, paman Clifford, Cheryl dan bibi Clara. Mereka jelas-jelas kaget dengan hal tersebut. Awalnya Riku tidak sengaja melihat Mamori yang duduk di teras belakang ketika ia ingin menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Ia lalu mendengar perkataan Mamori dan Hiruma. Kemudian ketika Riku mendengar keduanya, paman Clifford datang menghampiri. Riku langsung menyuruhnya untuk tidak berisik dan mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua orang tersebut. Lalu pada saat itu juga bibi Clara dan Cheryl menghampiri karena melihat Riku dan suaminya menempelkan telinga di balik jendela kaca. Akhirnya mereka mengikuti tingkah kedua orang tersebut.

"Itu tidak akan merubah semuanya. Kumohon biarkan aku pergi," Mamori melepaskan tangan Hiruma dari tangannya. Ia sudah ingin menangis. Hiruma dengan cepat meraih tangan Mamori lagi dan menghadapkan Mamori lagi di depannya.

"Aku sudah meminta maaf padamu! Aku sudah menarik ucapanku! Aku masih mencintaimu Mamori Anezaki! Masih, dari dulu sampai sekarang!" suara Hiruma mulai meninggi. Pada akhirnya Hiruma sendiri tidak bisa menahan apa yang selama ini ia simpan.

Ada sebagian rasa senang yang amat sangat di hati Mamori ketika mendengar pengakuan Hiruma. Namun sebagian hati Mamori merasa marah dan kesal. Mengapa Hiruma begitu mudah mengatakannya setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada Mamori tujuh tahun silam. Hiruma telah membuatnya hampir gila karena memutuskan hubungan yang waktu itu dirasakan Mamori sangat mendalam pada hatinya.

"Lalu apa maumu?" tanya Mamori yang sekarang sudah menangis. Ia menangis begitu saja.

"Aku ingin kita kembali, Mamori. Aku hanya ingin itu," jawab Hiruma yang kini perlahan menghapus air mata di pipi Mamori.

"Mengapa kau baru memintanya sekarang? Apakah sulit untukmu mengatakan hal itu kepadaku? Mengapa kau memutuskan aku waktu itu? Mengapa kau memintaku untuk tidak pernah saling kenal jika kita bertemu di lain waktu? Mengapa Hiruma? Mengapa? Aku tidak pernah tahu alasannya selama tujuh tahun ini!" isak Mamori. Ia bahkan terduduk di lantai. Hiruma langsung menariknya untuk berdiri lalu memeluk Mamori.

Hiruma tahu ia memang laki-laki brengsek. Dulu ia berpikir jika melupakan Mamori itu mudah, Mamori juga akan mudah melepaskan kepergiannya. Waktu itu pikirannya belum dewasa dalam mengambil keputusan dan ia menyakiti satu pihak. Tetapi bukannya melupakan Mamori, Hiruma semakin teringat dengan Mamori. Waktu berlalu dan kehidupan Hiruma mulai berubah, beberapa wanita hadir di hidupnya namun tidak ada yang bisa menggetarkan hatinya. Hatinya hanya untuk Mamori seorang. Hiruma menyesali keputusannya dulu. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Mamori dan mengatakan jika ia masih mencintainya. Tetapi tuhan tidak mudah mengabulkan doanya, perlu tujuh tahun lebih doa itu baru dikabulkan oleh tuhan. Perasaan yang sangat bergejolak Hiruma alami ketika ia melihat Mamori, gadis yang dicintainya itu berdiri di depannya dengan wajah kaget. Saat itu Hiruma merasa tuhan sedang memberinya jalan untuk menebus semua kesalahannya dan memperbaiki apa yang pernah ia rusak. Dan saat itu Hiruma memutuskan untuk membuat Mamori kembali berada di sisinya.

"Maafkan aku Mamori, aku begitu pengecut. Aku benar-benar pengecut, aku menyakitimu. Aku memang salah. Aku tidak berani menemuimu," Hiruma memeluk Mamori dengan erat. Mamori sendiri sudah menangis. Ia tidak perduli jika Riku, paman Clifford, Cheryl atau bibi Clara tahu. Ia ingin menangis mengeluarkan semua perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam sendiri.

"Aku membencimu Hiruma! Kau tahu! Aku membencimu! Mengapa kau melakukan itu kepadaku! Aku membecimu! Aku membencimu bahkan sampai aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa memaafkanmu!" ucapan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Mamori. Ia marah.

"Panggil aku Youichi!" Hiruma memintanya lagi. Mamori masih tidak ingin memanggil nama depan Hiruma.

"Aku membencimu! Kau tahu dan jangan pinta aku memanggil namamu lagi!" jawab Mamori dengan marah.

"Katakan kepadaku Mamori, apa yang bisa membuatku menebus kesalahan ini? Katakan, aku akan melakukannya," Hiruma terus memeluk Mamori yang terus menangis. Mamori tidak menolak Hiruma memeluknya karena ia sendiri butuh sandaran. "Aku hanya ingin kita kembali menjalin hubungan seperti dulu. Aku masih mencintaimu, Mamori. Maukah kau jika kita kembali seperti dulu?" sambung Hiruma yang terus memeluk Mamori dengan erat.

Mamori tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hiruma. Ia memang tidak ingin menjawabnya karena perasan seorang wanita yang pernah tersakiti sedikit sulit untuk menerima kata maaf. Ia perlu waktu untuk memikirkannya kembali dan menerimanya. Meskipun Mamori masih sangat mencintai Hiruma, tetapi ia tidak ingin terburu-buru menerima Hiruma kembali di dalam hidupnya. Waktu berlalu dan sifat manusia juga berubah. Mungkin sifat Hiruma yang dulu Mamori sukai tidak akan Mamori temukan kembali karena Hiruma sudah merubahnya. Faktor lingkungan juga merubah semuanya. Ibarat filsafat mengatakan jika sekali hancur maka ia tidak akan kembali utuh dengan sempurna. Seperti itu pula hati yang pernah hancur, ia tidak akan sembuh dengan sempurna. Pasti ada membekas meskipun sedikit

.

* * *

.

Pagi hari itu sarapan mereka lalui dengan sedikit canggung. Hiruma dan Mamori sama-sama diam. Riku, Cheryl, paman Clifford dan bibi Clara juga tidak berbicara. Mereka makan sambil memperhatikan Mamori dan Hiruma bergantian. Mereka mendengar semuanya sampai usai. Satu kesimpulan mereka, Hiruma dan Mamori sama-sama masih saling mencintai. Mereka memang sempat kaget mengetahui jika pernah ada hubungan antara Hiruma dan Mamori. Hubungan yang mendalam dan berakhir karena keegoisan Hiruma. Cheryl menatap sedih sepupunya dan sahabatnya itu. Ia tidak ingin di acara pernikahannya besok ada kesedihan. Ia ingin semua orang juga merasakan kebahagiaan.

"Mamori, kau sudah menyiapkan gaun untuk pesta pernikahan Cheryl?" tanya paman Clifford memecah keheningan.

"Sudah paman," jawab Mamori singkat. Wajah Mamori terlihat sangat lesu.

"Paman ingin membelikanmu gaun, anggap sebagai ucapan terima kasih dari paman karena kau datang ke Australia demi menghadiri acara pernikahan Cheryl. Hiruma bisa menemanimu untuk berbelanja," semuanya menatap paman Clifford. Riku, Cheryl dan bibi Clara mengerti. Sekarang paman Clifford sedang memberikan Hiruma dan Mamori waktu untuk berdua.

"Benar Mamori, aku ingin kau tampil cantik di acara pernikahanku besok. Ayolah jangan menolak pemberian _daddy_ ," Cheryl mendukung rencana ayahnya tersebut.

"Paman, aku sudah punya gaun yang akan aku pakai. Aku sudah membawanya," tolak Mamori halus.

"Paman tahu, tetapi ini khusus pemberian paman. Paman tidak ingin kau menolaknya. Paman dan bibi sudah merencanakan ini dari jauh-jauh hari. Sebenarnya kami juga membelikan untuk Riku, tetapi Cheryl sudah membelikannya kemarin ketika kau pergi ke pasar bersama bibimu," paman Clifford sedikit berbohong. Ia hanya ingin Hiruma dan Mamori bersatu kembali. Hanya cara inilah yang ia pikirkan semalam bersama istrinya.

"Paman, aku berterima kasih atas tawaranmu. Tetapi aku tidak bisa pe…" bibi Clara langsung memotong perkataan Mamori.

"Mamori, Hiruma akan membawamu ke langganan bibi serta Cheryl. Kau bisa memilih gaun-gaun cantik di sana. Hiruma, kau tahu butik langganan bibi di Chapel Street di Prahran. Gaun di sana sangat cantik-cantik. Hiruma kenal dengan pemiliknya karena ibunya juga sering berbelanja di sana," Mamori tidak bisa berkata apa pun lagi. Sementara Hiruma nampak senang dengan tawaran tersebut. Ia memang butuh waktu untuk bersama dengan Mamori.

"Paman dan bibi tenang saja, aku akan menemaninya," kata Hiruma. Cheryl, bibi Clara dan paman Clifford tersenyum simpul mendengar keputusan Hiruma. Riku menatap kakaknya yang menampakan raut sedih. Ia juga ingin kakaknya bahagia. Riku tahu dengan pasti di hati kakaknya itu nama Hiruma adalah satu-satunya. Ia mengenal kakaknya dengan baik.

" _Neechan_ , pilihlah gaun yang cantik. Aku ingin _Neechan_ -ku tampil cantik besok," hibur Riku. Mamori mau tidak mau menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya. Perkataan adiknya itu cukup menghiburnya.

.

* * *

.

Hiruma membukakan pintu untuk Mamori. Mamori dengan berat hati masuk ke dalam mobil Hiruma. Riku, Cheryl, paman Clifford dan bibi Clara mengantar kepergian mereka. Tadi sewaktu Mamori kembali ke kamarnya setelah sarapan, mereka berempat bercerita kepada Hiruma jika mereka sudah mengetahui hubungan antara Mamori dan Hiruma. Mereka memberi Hiruma kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Mamori. Hiruma merasa sangat terharu dengan hal itu.

"Pasang sabuk pengamanmu," ucap Hiruma ketika mereka keluar dari halaman rumah paman Clifford. Mamori menurut meskipun wajahnya tidak menampakan kesenangan.

"Mereka sudah tahu mengenai masa lalu kita. Mereka sudah tahu semuanya," kata Hiruma memulai pembicaraan. Mamori masih diam.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" tanya Mamori acuh.

"Mamori, berhentilah bersikap seperti itu. Kau bukan seperti Mamori yang aku kenal. Aku sudah meminta maaf kepadamu dan menyesali semuanya. Aku juga sudah menarik janji konyol itu. Kumohon jangan bersikap seperti itu lagi kepadaku, Mamori," ucap Hiruma sambil meneruskan menyetir mobilnya. Hiruma sesekali menoleh ke sebelahnya. Mamori menatap ke luar jendela.

"Ya aku memang Mamori Anezaki yang berbeda," jawab Mamori lagi. Hiruma menginjak remnya dan itu membuat Mamori menoleh kepada Hiruma.

"Silahkan tampar aku, silahkan kau pukul aku jika kau marah kepadaku atau benci kepada diriku. Silahkan Mamori! Aku tidak akan menolak! Aku tahu aku salah, tapi aku benar-benar masih mencintaimu! Masih sangat mencintaimu! Brengsek kau Mamori! Sialan!" teriakan Hiruma memenuhi ruang di mobilnya. Mamori terdiam kaku mendengarnya. "Hanya kau satu-satunya wanita sialan yang membuatku seperti ini. Kau tahu itu Mamori Anezaki, kau tahu dengan jelas itu. Aku pernah mengatakannya kepadamu dulu. Hanya keegoisanku yang memutuskan untuk meninggalkanmu, nyatanya aku tidak bisa!" aku Hiruma. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran bangkunya. Mereka berhenti di dekat taman yang berada di lingkungan rumah paman Clifford.

Mamori ingin menitikan air matanya mendengar ucapan Hiruma. Ia tahu Hiruma masih mencintainya. Mamori juga masih mencintainya. Lalu apa yang salah pada diri Mamori yang tetap diam mendengar pengakuan Hiruma. Bukankah ia juga menginginkannya?

"Aku tidak ingin seperti dulu lagi. Aku tidak ingin kau tinggalkan lagi untuk kedua kalinya," Mamori mengakui alasannya.

"Aku tahu hatimu masih sakit karena aku pernah meninggalkanmu, tetapi sebagai manusia yang waras dan berpikir, aku tidak akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama," Hiruma berusaha menggenggam tangan Mamori. Mamori tidak menolaknya.

"Apakah menurutmu aku bisa mempercayai itu?" tanya Mamori lagi. Hiruma mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada tangan Mamori.

"Percayalah kepadaku Mamori. Aku bersumpah untuk hal ini. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku mencintaimu dari dulu hingga sekarang. Kau adalah wanita terbaik yang pernah mendampingiku dan aku menginginkanmu selamanya bersamaku," ucap Hiruma lagi. Mamori menoleh ke arah Hiruma. Sekeras-kerasnya usaha Mamori untuk memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan pada Hiruma, pada akhirnya ia juga ingin bersama.

"Hiruma, kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku lagi?" tanya Mamori dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Panggil aku Youichi. Aku tidak suka kau memanggilku seperti itu," pinta Hiruma pada mamori dengan memohon. Mamori menatap mata Hiruma dengan lekat.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi, Youichi?" tanya Mamori. Hiruma senang akhirnya Mamori memanggil namanya lagi.

"Apa aku perlu bersumpah atas nama tuhan agar kau mempercayaiku?" tanya Hiruma. Mamori menggeleng. Tiba-tiba saja air matanya jatuh. Dengan cepat Mamori langsung memeluk Hiruma. Hiruma langsung menyambutnya.

"Kumohon Youichi, jangan pernah melakukannya lagi. Kau tahu betapa aku tersiksa ketika kehilangan dirimu. Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan semua kenangan selama empat tahun bersamamu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu dari dulu hingga sekarang dan aku ingin rasa manis seperti dulu lagi bersamamu," isak Mamori. Ia mengungkapkan segalanya pada Hiruma. Biarkan hatinya yang berbicara saat ini karena kata hati jauh lebih jujur. Hiruma memeluk erat Mamori. Ia bersumpah dalam hatinya untuk tidak akan melepaskan Mamori lagi.

"Aku berjanji. Aku berjanji Mamori," Hiruma mengusap-usap punggung Mamori dengan sayang. Ia membiarkan wanita yang dicintainya itu memeluknya. "Terima kasih karena masih menyimpan perasaan ini padaku. Aku sangat-sangat berterima kasih," Hiruma kemudian melepaskan pelukan Mamori. Ia meraih tangan Mamori dan menciumnya.

"Terima kasih karena kau juga masih mencintaiku. Aku selama ini masih berangan-angan untuk bisa kembali bersamamu, tetapi sekarang semuanya menjadi nyata kembali," Mamori memegang pipi Hiruma dan menatap Hiruma dengan tatapan sayang yang begitu besar. Hiruma lalu menarik kepala Mamori dan mencium dahinya. Mengungkapkan betapa ia menyayangi wanita yang empat tahun lalu pernah mengisi hatinya dan tujuh tahun lalu ia rindukan serta sekarang dan untuk selama-lamanya akan ia jaga dan pertahankan.

.

* * *

.

"Gaun sialan ini cocok untukmu," Hiruma menunjukan sebuah gaun putih panjang dengan motif bunga-bunga lembut berwarna putih.

"Itu seperti gaun pengantin. Yang menikah itu Cheryl dan Kenichi, bukan aku," ucap Mamori. Ia mencari lagi gaun lain di toko tersebut.

"Aku menyukai gaun sialan itu. Aku tahu kau pasti cocok memakainya. Ayo cobalah dan beli yang itu. Tidak ada salahnya kau tampil seperti pengantin karena kau juga akan menikah denganku nanti," kata Hiruma membujuk Mamori.

"Menikah denganmu? Yang benar saja," kata Mamori bercanda. Wajahnya merona memerah.

"Sepertinya kau siap akan aku tinggalkan lagi," balas Hiruma. Mamori langsung menoleh kepada Hiruma dan Hiruma tertawa sambil mengelus kepala Mamori. "Aku hanya bercanda," ucap Hiruma.

"Jika kau berani melakukannya maka tidak akan ada lagi ruang di hatiku untukmu," balas Mamori. Mamori kemudian memilih gaun lagi. Hiruma tetap memaksanya memilih gaun putih itu. Mamori sebenarnya juga menyukai gaun itu. Cantik dan anggun. Akhirnya Mamori memilih gaun itu karena Hiruma terus memaksanya. Sementara Hiruma tersenyum senang. Mereka akan pulang ke rumah namun Hiruma menghentikan mobilnya di General Post Office, sebuah tempat yang berdesain klasik khas Prancis yang di desain pada era ratu Victoria. Di sana terdapat toko-toko dengan barang-barang ternama. Mamori mengagumi desain gedung tersebut.

"Mau apa kita ke sini?" tanya Mamori.

"Membeli sesuatu," jawab Hiruma sambil mengajak Mamori terus berjalan. Mereka lalu memasuki sebuah toko perhiasan. "Pilih yang mana saja yang kau sukai," ucap Hiruma. Mamori melebarkan matanya mendengar ucapan Hiruma.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mamori.

"Karena aku berniat serius denganmu. Pilih yang menurutmu paling indah," ucap Hiruma lagi. Mamori masih mematung mendengar ucapan Hiruma. Mamori yang masih setengah sadar membalikan tubuhnya dan menunjuk cincin platinum putih bermata saphire biru. Seperti warna mata Mamori.

"Berikan yang itu sepasang kepadaku," kata Hiruma dalam bahasa Inggris. Pelayan itu memberikannya kepada Hiruma. Hiruma lalu mengambilnya dan memasukannya ke tangan Mamori. Ukurannya pas.

"Mamori Anezaki, aku melamarmu untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya. Apakah kau menerimanya?" tanya Hiruma tanpa basa-basi. Mamori kaget. Hiruma melamarnya hari itu juga. "Jika kau tidak ingin aku tinggalkan selama-lamanya maka kau harus menerimanya. Aku tahu kau tidak bisa hidup tanpaku dan aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu," sambung Hiruma lagi.

"Ya baiklah, karena kau memaksaku dan memang seperti itulah kenyataannya. Aku menerimanya," balas Mamori. Ia mengambil cincin satu lagi dan memasukannya di jari tangan Hiruma. Pas!

"Nona, kau adalah saksi lamaranku dengan wanita sialan yang aku cintai ini," kata Hiruma dengan senyum senangnya kepada pelayan wanita itu. Pelayan wanita itu cukup kaget dengan ucapan Hiruma. Lalu ia mengucapkan selamat kepada Mamori dan Hiruma.

"Kau lihat, aku serius kali ini," kata Hiruma. Mamori menatap Hiruma dengan terharu. Binar di matanya menunjukan perasaan yang sangat dalam pada Hiruma.

"Youichi, kau selalu romantis seperti ini di depanku," Mamori tersenyum lalu mencium pipi Hiruma dengan cepat. Hiruma tersenyum sambil memegang erat tangan Mamori.

.

* * *

.

"Aku gugup sekali," aku Cheryl ketika ia bersiap-siap untuk melaksanakan prosesi upacara pernikahannya.

"Tenanglah, jangan gugup. Kau bisa melaluinya. Pikirkan saja kesenangan kau akan menjadi miliknya sebentar lagi," hibur Mamori dengan senyum cerahnya. Cheryl senang dengan senyum Mamori itu. Kali pertama ia melihat Mamori tersenyum dengan cerah lagi setelah pertemuannya dengan Hiruma.

Semalam Hiruma mengatakan pada semua orang di rumah paman Clifford jika ia dan Mamori sudah menjalin hubungan kembali dan bahkan Hiruma melamarnya. Bisa dikatakan bagaimana reaksi semua orang. Mereka bahagia. Akhirnya dua insan yang sempat menjalin hubungan lalu putus dan kini kembali bersama lagi untuk menuju kebahagiaan. Riku memberikan selamat untuk kakaknya. Ia turut senang dengan hal itu. Bahkan Riku menggoda Mamori agar segera menyusul kakak sepupunya, Cheryl. Hiruma menyanggupi usulan Riku dengan senang hati sementara Mamori menanggapinya dengan malu-malu.

"Kau akan merasa gugup juga jika kau akan menikah nanti," rutuk Cheryl. Mamori tertawa. Lalu upacara pernikahan segera di mulai.

Upacara pernikahan itu berjalan lancar. Cheryl dan Kenichi sudah resmi menjadi suami istri. Semua orang berbahagia untuk mereka termasuk Hiruma dan Mamori. Setelah Cheryl dan Kenichi selesai mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan mereka, Hiruma tiba-tiba menarik Mamori untuk maju menuju altar. Mamori tidak tahu apa yang Hiruma lakukan, kesimpulan Mamori hanya satu. Hiruma mengajaknya untuk menikah sekarang! Oh _dear_!

"Youichi?!" tanya Mamori dengan kaget.

"Aku sudah menelpon orang tuamu dan meminta restu. Mereka merestui. Aku sudah meminta restu dengan Riku, adik sialanmu memberikanku restu. Aku juga meminta restu kepada paman Clifford serta bibi Clara. Orang tuaku juga sudah memberikan restu. Mereka hadir di sini untuk menyaksikan hal yang sakral sialan ini karena aku akan melakukannya satu kali di dalam hidupku," Hiruma serius dengan perkataannya. "Jadi aku ingin menikah hari ini denganmu karena jika kau kembali ke Jepang aku harus ikut denganmu. Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, jadi seperti inilah caraku untuk tetap membuatmu di sisiku selamanya," Mamori merasa hatinya mencair begitu saja. Pernikahan dengan Hiruma. Hal yang dulu sempat Mamori impikan dan kemudian impian itu sempat hilang namun impiannya itu kini menjadi nyata.

"Kau tahu, jika kau sudah melakukan hal sebanyak itu. Bagaimana aku menolaknya," jawab Mamori dengan berlinang air mata. Hiruma tersenyum.

"Ayo kita mulai upacara pernikahan sialannya," Hiruma tidak sabar. Mamori melihat pakaiannya. Gaun putih yang ia beli kemarin. Tidak buruk, seperti gaun pernikahan. Pakaian tidak penting, yang penting adalah sumpah pernikahan pikir Mamori.

"Mamori, aku senang kau menikah di hari yang sama sepertiku!" teriak Cheryl. Ia terlalu gembira. Mamori hanya mampu tersenyum. Lalu pernikahan itu terlaksana.

Senyum kebahagiaan jelas terpancar di wajah Hiruma dan Mamori. Awal pertemuan dengan mantan kekasih yang tidak terduga. Perasaan yang selama ini masih tersimpan membuat keduanya bersatu kembali. Tidak akan ada yang tahu jodoh itu jatuh kepada siapa. Bisa saja dengan mantan kekasih sekalipun. Meskipun menolak jika garis jodohmu adalah dia maka selamanya akan dia. Itu kuasa tuhan.

"Oh ya, kapan kau meminta restu kepada kedua orang tuaku?" tanya Mamori setelah acara pernikahan keduanya berakhir.

"Malam tadi, paman yang mengusulkan. Ia juga berperan banyak mengatakan semua tentangku kepada ayah dan ibu mertua," jawab Hiruma dengan senyum senangnya.

"Oh kau sekarang sudah memanggil ayah dan ibu mertua? Aku juga punya ayah dan ibu mertua sama sepertimu," balas Mamori. Hiruma menggenggam tangannya. Ia juga membalas senyum Hiruma.

"Kau ingat aku pernah memberimu kado. Isinya adalah sepuluh angka nol. Donat sialan buatanku di sepuluh bulan hubungan kita. Kau ingat mengapa aku memberimu donat waktu itu?" tanya Hiruma mengingatkan. Mamori tersenyum lucu mengingat kejadian itu.

"Ya aku tahu. Kau mengatakan donat yang bulat dan bolong di tengahnya itu seperti angka nol," jawab Mamori dengan tawanya.

"Kau masih ingat arti angka nol untuk dirimu?" tanya Hiruma lagi. Mamori mengangguk. Ia mengingat semuanya.

"Aku bahkan hapal ucapanmu itu. Biarkan aku mengulangnya untukmu," kata Mamori. Hiruma memegang pipi Mamori perlahan. Mereka saat ini berada di pesta kebun pernikahan Cheryl dan Kenichi serta pernikahan dadakan mereka berdua.

"Bagiku kau seperti angka nol yang bulat sempurna, angka nol adalah angka pertama sebelum angka satu. Nol adalah angka permulaan, tanpa angka nol tidak akan ada angka satu, artinya kau adalah orang yang paling penting pertama di dalam hidupku. Angka nol bagiku adalah angka spesial dan sederhana. Spesial karena ia menyatu sempurna tanpa celah yang memisahkannya, sederhana karena tidak banyak orang yang menginginkan angka nol dibanding angka satu. Sama sepertimu, kau adalah orang yang spesial di hatiku tanpa celah dan juga sederhana karena aku mencintaimu tulus tanpa memandang apapun yang kau miliki. Angka nol yang nampak sederhana bisa menjadi indah jika aku mendeskripsikannya terhadap dirimu dan juga penggambaran hatiku, jadi sampai kapan pun kau tetap angka nol di hatiku dan hidupku," Mamori mengucapkannya dengan lancar.

"Kau tidak kurang satu kata pun menyebutnya, sialan," Hiruma tersenyum. Ia lalu memberikan kecupan kecil di bibir Mamori. Mamori tersenyum. "Ayo kita ke sana. Akan ada foto bersama keluarga kita," Hiruma mengajak Mamori untuk mendekati keluarga barunya. Paman Clifford, bibi Clara, Riku, Cheryl serta Kenichi. Orang tua Hiruma juga turut serta. Mereka kemudian berfoto keluarga. Sayang tidak ada orang tua Mamori, namun itu tidak mengurangi kebahagiaan dua insan yang bersatu kembali itu. Cinta mereka kembali di kota Melbourne yang menakjubkan.

 **END.**

.

* * *

 **OOC lagi ekkeke maaf yaa jelek. Thanks XD see yaa next fanfiction XD**


End file.
